New Years Eve
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: Lorelai has no one to spend New Years Eve with, but when Rory asks Luke to go with Lorelai to the town Festival, what will happen.
1. Crazy Taylor and New Years Eve Plans

New Years Eve –

**Summary -** Lorelai has no one to spend New Years Eve with, but when Rory asks Luke to go with Lorelai to the town Festival, what will happen.

**Authors Note -** This is my first Fan fiction. I've been reading Gilmore Girls Fan fiction for the past couple of months and I'm completely hooked. I'm a total Java Junkie, Luke and Lorelai forever fan, so hopefully if you like this story i will keep writing and there will defiantly be some LL fluffy happy stuff happening. I just wrote this story like an hour ago and I'm not really sure where it's going so any tips would be really great. Enjoy.

Oh and as usual I own nothing of the wonderful world of Gilmore Girls, and sorry if I'm a bit behind on the show, I'm from Australia and they took it off air here! Going to kill channel 9. Anyway I've been downloading some episodes so I'm slowly but surely (depending on my download limit) going to see the new eps.

Chapter 1 - Crazy Taylor and New Years Eve Plans

Rory!" Lorelai called out, walking towards the kitchen, pen and paper in hand.

She found Rory sitting at the kitchen table, engrossed in a big scary looking book.

"Hello, earth to Rory!" Lorelai said, standing in front of her daughter waving her arms in the air.

"Wha? Ah sorry" Said Rory looking up, surprised to see her Mother waving her arms around madly in front of her.

"Sorry, really interesting book" She said, marking her spot and closing the book shut.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rory, moving her book to one side and, looking up at Mother.

"Well.." Said Lorelai, pulling out the chair in front of her and sitting down.

"I was thinking that this year for New Years Eve, we should organize something big, you and me, may involve massive amounts of junk food. What do you thinking?" She asked looking expectantly at Rory.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Mum, I already promised Dean I'd spend New Years Eve with him" Rory, feeling guilty.

"Oh Ok' Said Lorelai tucking her hair back behind her ears.

" I can cancel it, we can do your thing!'

" No, no, go see Dean, be happy and in love. I'll be fine, might catch up with Sookie actually"

" Isn't Sookie going away this weekend with Jackson?"

"Oh yeah, ha I totally forgot. Anyway so you wanna go get lunch at Luke's? Because there is practically nothing to eat here, unless you want to try that strange looking box at the back of the fridge, which I wouldn't recommend" Lorelai asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure" Said Rory, looking doubtfully at her Mother. She felt bad for ditching her mum on New Years Eve. But Dean said he had planed something really special for them, she didn't want to let him down either. I'll think of something to make it better for mum, she promised herself.

_At Luke's_

Rory and Lorelai walked into the Diner. Luke was arguing with Taylor, Taylor waving some sort of poster around madly.

" Luke, Please it's just one poster!" Taylor pleaded with Luke

"No" Said Luke turning around to make coffee.

Lorelai and Rory quickly took seats at a nearby table, watching intently. The dramas and quables of a small town were the best entertainment around.

"I have never before let you put up a poster for one of your crazy town events, what makes you think I'm about to start now!" Said Luke turning round to face Taylor his hands grabbing the counter top.

" The New Years Eve Festival is a town even and as a town resident you have a responsibility to be involved" Argued Taylor.

" The only person I have a responsibility to is me. Not you and not this town" Stated Luke angrily. Taylor had been pestering him for the last half an hour and he'd had enough.

Grabbing two coffee cups and the coffee pot, he heading towards the Gilmore Girls. Luke didn't even ask if they wanted coffee, he just set down the cups and poured them both some.

"Hey Taylor, what's the poster for?" asked Lorelai, gratefully taking the cup of coffee Luke had poured for her.

Taylor turned around to face her.

"It's for the towns Annual New Years Eve Festival' Stated Taylor proudly.

" We've never had a New Years Eve Festival before" said Lorelai

"This is to be the first! Exciting isn't it?" Said Taylor. Obviously he was very excited.

"If it is the first, how can it be the Annual New Years Eve Festival?"

"Well, it's going to become a annual town event" Said Taylor

"Yes, but it isn't yet, so you can't call it annual" Said Lorelai proudly, very happy with herself for rating out Taylor's plan.

"Aha" said Luke, walking back behind the counter, returning the coffee pot back.

"Aha, What?" asked Taylor, moving back towards the counter.

"Aha, false advertising Taylor, I can't allow false advertising in my diner!" Said Luke triumphantly, pointing his finger at Taylor.

"That is ridiculous Luke, it is not false advertising!

"Yes it is!" chimed in Lorelai from her table. She was loving annoying Taylor.

"Yeah listen to her" Said Luke "God I never thought I'd be saying that" Luke added. Lorelai laughed. God how Luke loved that laugh, that smile, those eyes…

"Fine I give up!" Said Taylor, storming out. Leaving Rory and Lorelai giggling hysterically at the colour Taylor's face had turned, as he realized defeat.

Luke came over to their table.

"What can I get you?" he asked

"Um blueberry pancakes and lots and lots of coffee" Said Lorelai smiling up at him.

"Make that two" Said Rory. Luke huffed and walked back behind the counter.

"Oh hey mum, I know what you can do on New Years Eve," said Rory excitedly

"What?" asked Lorelai, sipping her coffee.

"You can go to the New Years Eve Festival!" said Rory, smiling happily. Now Mum would have something to do on New Years Eve and I wouldn't have to feel bad for leaving her.

"What by myself?" asked Lorelai.

"Um yeah sure" Damn I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know" said Lorelai.

"Ooh I've got an idea' said Rory. Before Lorelai had a chance to ask what her idea was.

"Luke" Rory called out.

'What is she doing' Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah?" he said appearing at their table.

"Hey do you think you could do something for us" she asked sweetly, she knew he couldn't say no to her. How do you think they'd been able to get as much coffee as they did, all these years?

"Ah yeah sure, what is it?" he asked

"No really it's ok…' started Lorelai, but she was cut off by Rory.

"Well Mum has no one to spend New Years Eve with, as I'm doing something with Dean. So I was wondering if you would want to go with Mum to the New Years Eve Festival?"

"Um" said Luke contemplating this. Town festivals suck, and have no use. But spending an evening with Lorelai.

"Luke, you don't have to…" Lorelai started

"Sure" he said

"What?" Luke Danes had just agreed to go to one of these crazy town events, with her.

"But I thought you hated these town things, you just kicked Taylor out for wanted to put up a poster for it"

"Um..well…I'll go if you wanna go" Luke replied. Lorelai looked up at him, examining his expression.

"Great, Thanks Luke" said Rory, beaming.


	2. Honk if you like Cookies

**Authors Note - **Wow I actually got reviews, I was so excited. I didn't think anyone would like it. Please feel free to prove me wrong here. Ok so heres the next chapter I wrote it in school today, when I was probably suppose to be doing work but oh well. I'm almost on holidays anyway. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 2 – Honk if you like cookies

"I'm stuck in the car, I can't get out Rory!" moaned Lorelai.

"Yeah whatever" said Rory hoping out of the car.

"If I can't get out of the car, we better just go home" said Lorelai clinging to her seat belt as her daughter tried to pull her out of the jeep.

"Nice try mum, but were going in"

"Oh no fair" moaned Lorelai sulking in defeat, she knew Rory was right.

"We'll go eat, talk, and then you can go to the diner and annoy Luke"

"Um Ok" said Lorelai slowly untangling herself from her seat belt, getting out of the jeep.

Rory pulled her still sulking mother towards the door, and pressed the doorbell.

They were greeted almost instantly by Emily Gilmore.

"Your late" she stated simply, staring disapprovingly at her daughter.

Lorelai tugged at her 'Honk if you like Cookies" T-shirt. She had lost a bet with Rory last week and as consequence she had to wear this T-shirt to dinner with her parents.

"What are you wearing Lorelai?" asked Emily, ushering them into the house.

"Um clothes," said Lorelai, in the tone, as to say 'duh'.

"So Grandma, how are you?" asked Rory, walking her Grandmother towards the lounge room. Trying to distract her Grandmother from her Mum's top. Lorelai rolled her eyes following the two of them. How could Rory put with Emily Gilmore?

The dinner continued normally. Lorelai was repeatedly grilled about her choice of outfit and was subject to a 10-minute speech from her Mother. About how, no wonder she wasn't married when she didn't present herself properly.

At Lukes 

The girls walked in the diner later that night. The place was empty and Luke was standing behind the counter adding up receipts.

"I need coffee" moaned Lorelai, as she and Rory sat down at the counter.

"Rough night" asked Luke, pouring her a big mug of coffee. Not even arguing with her, she didn't look like she was in the mood for it.

"The worst" said Lorelai, gratefully accepting the coffee.

Beep beep "Oh that's me" said Rory grabbing her pager out of her purse.

"Lane, she's got 5 minutes, I'll be right back'. She ran out the door and across the square.

Luke suddenly noticed Lorelai's top and let out a small laugh.

"What?" asked Lorelai, lowing her coffee cup to look at Luke.

"You wore that top to dinner with your parents?" Luke asked grinning at her.

"What it's a great T-shirt" said Lorelai definitely, but hiding a smile.

"That it is" said Luke. "But it's not exactly…"

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"Conservative" replied Luke.

"Ah" said Lorelai, taking another sip of coffee

"Well last week Rory bet me that Elena was going to win Survivor, and I was convinced that Jimmy was going to win. But Elena won, and the bet was whoever lost had to wear this T-shirt" she said pointing to herself "To Friday night dinner"

"Ah" said Luke, starting to wipe down the counter.

"Hey…so….you still wanna go the festival thing?" Luke asked nervously. They hadn't spoken about it since Rory had asked him the other day. _God her daughter set me up on a date with her. No it's not a date Luke, were just friends_. He looked up at Lorelai.

"Well yeah, if you still wanna go" she replied.

"Yeah" said Luke, maybe a little too eagerly.

"Yeah so do u want to meet here or..." she asked.

"Yeah meet here at 8?" Luke asked.

"Yeah 8 sounds good" said Lorelai smiling.

"Lukeeee" Lorelai said grinning cheekily at him holding up her coffee cup.

He sighed and filled up her cup.

"That's going to kill you someday you know?" said Luke

"And why would you care so much Luke Danes?" she asked jokingly.

'_Because I'm in love with you'_ he said to himself.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review, they make me want to write more.

I know that those people weren't actually in Survivor but I couldn't think of any real contestants, sorry. Again please review.

Hayley xo


	3. As one door closes

**Authors Note - **Thank-you all so much for your reviews, I love them. They make me bounce up and down, which I'm sure annoys my friends but oh well. Heh I'm glad your all liking it. So here is the 3rd Chapter. I wrote the 3rd and 4th chapters together, but decided to split them up. I'm going to be away for the next week so I hope these 2 chapters will get you through. I'll try and write more while I'm away and will post them when I get back. Thanks. Keep the happy happy reviews coming.

Chapter 3 – As one door closes…

"Hey mum, do you know where those blue sparkly earrings are?" Rory called as she walked into the bathroom. Her mum was standing at the mirror doing her make-up.

"Wow mum you look…really nice" said Rory, stopping in her tracks.

"Thanks Hun" said Lorelai smiling, admiring herself in the mirror.

She was pretty dressed up to be seeing Luke. She looks almost like she's going on a …..date. God did I set Mum and Luke up on a date! Not that that's a bad thing. I mean Luke is a really great guy…

While contemplating this Rory had zoned out. Lorelai now stood standing in front of her daughter, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Yeah sorry" said Rory snapping back to reality.

"The earrings are next to my bed" She said.

"Oh ok, thanks" said Rory heading for the door.

"Oh and Rory" added Lorelai

"Yeah" said Rory turning around at the doorway.

"You look beautiful" She smiled proudly at her daughter. _Oh she was growing up too fast_.

"Thanks mum" said Rory, smiling and then leaving to continued on her hunt for the earrings.

At 7.30 the doorbell rang, and Rory rushed to answer it. Defining the words of her Grandmother 'A lady never rushes to answer the door'. She opened the door, to greet Dean.

"Hey" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey' she said. " Come on in, I'll just grab my coat"

Dean entered the house and Rory picked up her coat and purse.

"Mum! I'm leaving now" Rory called up the stairs.

"Wait, wait!" said Lorelai rushing down the stairs.

'Mwa' she kissed Rory on the cheek. "Have a great night you two, and Dean have her home by 1, please" Lorelai said looking up at Dean. _God that boy was tall._

"I will" said Dean, sincerely.

"Ok were off then," Rory said. The two love birds left, and Lorelai went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

It was close to 8 as Lorelai walked through the town square on her way to the Diner. The Festival was well under way, and the town looked gorgeous. The gazebo was lit up with fairy lights, Taylor was arguing with Andrew. Ah how she loved Stars Hollow.

The closed sign was on the door of the Diner, but Lorelai ignored it and went inside. She looked around the Diner. She couldn't see Luke anywhere.

"Lukee"she called. "Cinderellas here and if you don't hurry up she's going to turn into a pumpkin" she called out.

"I'm back here!" Luke called out, from what sounded like the storeroom. She put down her bag on the counter and walked over to it. The door was shut, she opened it and went inside.

"Don't!…." The door slammed shut behind her. "…shut the door" Luke slowly finished his sentence. He collapsed back on the pile of boxes he had been sitting on.

"Why what's wrong, we can just open the door again" she grabbed the handle to open the door as example. But the door wouldn't open. She pulled harder, and tried again.

"It's no use" said Luke "I've tried, and seeing as I'm stronger than you, I don't see what hope you'd have" Luke said dryly.

She shrugged off his last comment. "How long have you been in here" She asked walking over to him.

"About half an hour. I'd figure you'd turn up soon and then I could get out"

"Oh sorry" said Lorelai. "But I can fix this!" She exclaimed, reaching round for her bag. "Oh shoot. I left my bag outside, and my phone is in my bag"

"Aha" said Luke.

"So what do we do?" asked Lorelai sitting down next to Luke.

" I don't know. Wait for someone to find us I guess" he said looking at her. "But Caesar wont be here till 6 so…"

"So were kinda stuck here huh" said Lorelai, looking up at him. Noticing for the first time, that he wasn't wearing his trademark flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap. He was wearing…the clothes she'd bought him actually. He looked…nice.

"Looks like it" said Luke.

"Ok well if were going to be stuck here, I'm taking off my shoes. They're killing me!" she said removing her high heels.

"If they hurt why did you wear them?" Luke asked looking at her like she was crazy. It was a look he used very often with Lorelai Gilmore.

"Beauty is pain, my friend" She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh right, I forgot" said Luke sarcastically.

For the first time Luke took in what Lorelai was wearing. As she removed her coat and scarf. Her hair falling in curls on her bare shoulders. While her blue top accentuated her already deep blue eyes.

"You look…great" Luke stuttered out.

"Thanks" Lorelai replied. Flashing him one of her award winning smiles. Then turned around to put her coat down.

"Guess were going to miss the festival then" Lorelai said sitting back down.

"Yep" said Luke, gripping his hands in his lap.

"Not that I'm sure you mind" she said teasingly.

"I was kind of looking forward to it actually" he said looking up at her.

"Really?" said Lorelai grinning in surprise.

"How come? I didn't think you likeed town events"

"I don't"

"Then why were you looking forward to it?"

'_Because you were going'_ he said to himself. "Just was" said Luke, shifting in his seat, his eyes focusing hard on the ground.

" Do you want a beer?" he asked, getting up abruptly.

"Ah yeah sure" replied Lorelai, surprised by his shock exit, and confused by his previous answer._ Did Luke want to go the festival because she was going? I mean there had always been rumours that Luke had a 'thing' for her. But they were only rumours right? Right?_

She snapped out of her thoughts as Luke handed her a beer.

To be continued….


	4. Another door opens

Chapter 4 - …another one opens

A few beers and couple of hours later. Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the floor of the storeroom. They'd already discussed Rory, her school, Dean, Lorelai's parents, the Diner, Coffee. And now a comfortable silence filled the room.

Lorelai took another swig of her beer and asked the question she'd wanted to ask all night.

"Luke?"

"Yeah"

"Why did Rachel leave?"

Luke shifted his gaze to the ground.

"The same reason as she always leaves. She restless, not ready to settle down" He took another swig of his beer. _He hated lying to Lorelai, but how could he tell her the truth. That Rachel had left because she knew he had feelings for Lorelai, feelings he wouldn't even properly confess to himself then. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't feel the same was and then they're friendship would be ruined. And he couldn't deal with that._

"Oh" said Lorelai.

"What" asked Luke

"Nothing, I just really got the feeling she was in it for the long haul this time. She seemed like… she wanted to stay"

"Yeah well she didn't, did she?"

Lorelai studied Luke's face. She considered pursuing the conversation further but decided against it.

"Ok, let's play a game!" said Lorelai excitedly. Putting down her beer and turn to face him, her legs crossed.

"What game?" asked Luke.

"The question game" she replied proudly

"Haven't we just been playing that for the last 3 hours or so?" he asked doubtfully.

"No that was different. In the question game, you ask random questions" she said as thought it was plan as day.

Luke looked confused.

"Ok, I'll start" said Lorelai, bouncing in her seat. Luke sat up slightly.

"Alright. What's your favourite colour?" asked Lorelai cheerfully.

"What's my favourite colour? I don't have one" shrugged Luke.

"Yeah you do. Everyone has a favourite colour" declared Lorelai, grinning.

"Yeah well I don't" said Luke.

"Come on Luke. Please, just pick a colour" her bright blue puppy dog eyes staring pleadingly up at him.

"Ah ok. Blue" he said. _'Because it's the colour of your eyes'_

"Blue is nice" said Lorelai. Sitting back. She seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

"Ok your turn to ask me a question Luke. Oh and you can't ask the other person, the question you just got asked. Because then one person ends up having to think of all the questions and…."

She was cut off, as Luke placed his finger gently on her lips, to shut her up. Her breath caught in he chest at the feeling of Luke's touch on her lips.

"Ssh. I'm trying to think of a question" He said, removing his finger. Lorelai breathed in again, and sat there quietly.

"Why didn't you marry max?" he asked looking at her slightly. She looked down at the ground.

"It just didn't feel completely….right" she answered, her eyes staring at the ground.

" Max is a great guy, he just wasn't the right guy for me" she said raising her head to look at Luke. His blue eyes staring intently at her.

Who was the right guy for me? Was it Luke? Luke is a great guy. He's nice, sweet, always there for Rory and me…

_Could I be the right guy for Lorelai Gilmore?_

He didn't know if it was her last statement, or the fact he could quiet remember what number beer this was. But he felt himself leaning in towards her.

All of a sudden she felt Luke's lips of hers. He kissed her softly, she kissed him back. Deepening the kiss, his hand slid up to cup her face. _God I never in a million years! Thought kissing Luke would feel this completely…wonderful._

She wrapped her arm around behind his neck, pulling him in closer. After a little while they pulled apart, breathless. Staring straight into his blue eyes she started to move back in for more.

BOOM! The fireworks cracked loudly overhead. Momentarily jolting the couple, who both raised they're eyes to the ceiling. As if expecting to see the fireworks. Slowly they lowered they're gaze to stare at each other again.

"Happy New Year" said Luke, his gruff voice making Lorelai want him even more.

She smiled. " Happy New Year" she said before pulling him back in for another kiss.

Mm I may just have found something I love just as much as coffee. I'm kissing Luke! I'm kissing Luke! And it rocks!

Tada! Hope you all liked. Yes it all seems 'happy ever after' doesn't it? Will it stay that way or will disaster strike! Dun dun dun! Probably not, but I will write more. As I said before, I'm going to be away for the next week. So sorry no more updates till I get back. But I will write while I'm away and update as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks – Hayley xo


	5. Suprises, Kirk & the Side Effect of beer

**Author's note –** Hey I'm back! I had a great time on holidays and I have written about 6 new chapters, so as soon as I can type them up, you can read them. Thank-you all so much for your reviews they rock, and please any ideas u have just pass them on. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Surprises, Kirk and the Side Effects of beer.

After they had left her house Dean had driven Rory to a surprise destination.

"Where are we going?" asked Rory for the 50 millionth time

"It's a surprise. And if I tell you, it wont be a surprise anymore" said Dean, smiling cheekily.

They pulled in a small park. The trees were covered in fairy lights, and the stairs lit up the sky.

"Wow this place is….beautiful" exclaimed Rory, as Dean, being the gentleman he was opened her door for her.

"And this is not all"

Dean took her hand and led her through the trees. They walked in silence. Rory marvelled at the beauty of the place. Trees towered overhead, hiding the stairs. Then the trees opened up to reveal a clearing, lit by the moonlight. And in the middle of the clearing was a picnic. A blanket with a huge picnic basket to one side. Candles all around.

"Oh my god" said Rory shocked " You did all this for me?" She looked up at Dean.

"I'd do anything for you"

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Surprise"

Meanwhile….. The next morning.

'Mm this feels really nice' thought Lorelai as she snuggled in closer to Luke. To Luke! She sat bolt upright – mistake. Her head throbbed as the result of the amount of beer she'd drunk last night.

Luke lay peacefully beside her.

We _kissed. I mean, me and Luke, we kissed. I can deal with that. That's ……cool._ She rubbed her head. _ I am never drinking again._

She took a deep breath, slowly layback down. Her head resting in Luke's shoulder. 'Mm' She allowed herself to relax to being with Luke. _I mean this could work. Couldn't it?_ Her mind started racing. _What if we broke up?_ Her initial thought went to –_no more coffee_. But then she thought. _What if we broke up, I'd be crushed._

_Luke was a really great guy and Rory liked him. _'Oh my god Rory!"

For the 2nd time that morning she sat bolt upright. 'Rory! She wont know where I am!' This time Luke stirred in his sleep. He mumbled something and tried to pull her back in towards her. She resisted and stood up.

"What's up?" asked Luke sleepily.

"Rory!" said Lorelai, she pacing around the room, running her fingers through her hair.

"She doesn't know where I am"

"Ohh" said Luke recognition dawning on his face, he realised how distraught she was. He cringed as he slowly sat up. Grabbling at his head. He too was obviously feeling the effects of the beer.

"What time is it?" he asked, pulling himself up to stand. His hands still rubbing his head.

"Ah.." said Lorelai, looking at her watch.

At that moment they heard the bell ring as someone entered the Diner.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out

"Kirk!" Luke and Lorelai both yelped. Lorelai ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Kirk! Help its Lorelai, were locked in the store room!" They head footsteps and then the door creaked open. Lorelai quickly grabbed the door, so it didn't shut. She couldn't stand the idea of being stuck in the storeroom with Kirk.

"Hi Lorelai. Hi Luke" said Kirk, peeping his head round the door.

"Hey" said Luke gruffly.

Lorelai had rushed out the door, grabbing her bag and was about to leave. When Luke called her name.

"Lorelai" She stoped and turned

"Luke, I have to go. Rory!"

" I know. But you might need these" he said, holding up her shoes and her coat.

"Oh yeah. Thanks" she said rushing over to him. She grabbed them and quickly put on her coat and shoes. And then she was out the door.

Luke turned around, and was face to face with Kirk.

"So do you think I could get some pancakes?" Kirk asked

Luke started blankly at him before pushing past and heading upstairs.

_Oh what a night_

I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter. But tell me what you think. More soon to come. So please read and review.

Hayley xo


	6. Maybe she fell asleep

Chapter 6 – Maybe she fell asleep

Lorelai rushed through the almost deserted towns square. The remains of last night's celebrations scattered across the street._ Maybe Rory was so tired last night. She went to sleep as soon as she got home. So she didn't know I wasn't there_. Even though nothing further than a kiss has happened with her and Luke last night. She still had that guilty, teenager, my parents just caught me sneaking out, feeling. Oh boy she knew that feeling.

She had decided to go with her theory that Rory had gone straight to bed. So her plan was to creep inside, run upstairs, get changed into her PJ's, then come back down stairs and see Rory. Oh and get coffee of corse.

Rory – Early this morning

Rory could hear the sound of birds chirping. She kept her eyes closed tight, not wanting to wake up. _I wonder what the time is?_ Rory thought to herself. She opened one eye to look at her clock. But instead of seeing her clock she saw the face of her boyfriend.

Rory sat bolt upright. She looked around. She was lying on the picnic blanket with Dean, in the middle of a park. Daylight streaming through, into the clearing.

'_Oh my god. I spent the night out with Dean'_ her thoughts then turned to her mum. _Oh my god._

"Dean" she said shaking him

"Mm what?" he asked sleepily

"We stayed out all night. We fell asleep!" exclaimed Rory.

"Oh no" said Dean, realising their situation.

" I have to go home!" said Rory, getting up and running towards the car. Dean grabbed the blanket and basket and followed hot on her trail.

They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence. _Maybe mum fell asleep on the couch, or she had a really good time with Luke and…_ She didn't want to continue that thought.

Rory asked Dean to drop her off a little way away from her house. She didn't want the sound of the car to wake up Babbet. And have to deal with her endless chitchat and the gossip that would be spread about Dean being Rory home at 6 in the morning.

Rory crept up the side steps to their porch.

Lorelai crept up the front steps to their porch. Being as quiet as possible her gaze fixed on Rory's window, as for any sign of moment.

Rory crept quietly along the porch to the front door, looking intently through the windows, for any sign of her mum asleep on the couch.

Lorelai turned her attention back to the door. She yelled in surprise to see someone starting through their front windows.

Rory was startled by a yell in front of her.

"Rory?" said Lorelai, turning towards her daughter. _Did she just get home?_

"Mum?" said Rory. _Did she just get home?_

The both stood looking at each other very confused.

Sorry I don't know how to spell Babbet. Lol.


	7. Explanations and Confrontations

Chapter 8 – Explanations and Confrontations

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch. Silence filled the room for the first time in an hour. They had both explained their nights and the reasons for the 'Mission Impossible' way of getting back into the house.

"So you stayed out with Dean all night" asked Lorelai trying to gather all the information. "But you didn't… do anything…you fell asleep. Right?"

"Yes, nothing happened mum I promise"

"Ok" she was surprisingly calm. She was distracted her thoughts kept drifting back to Luke.

"Ok?" _That's all?_ Rory had expected her mum to crack it at her, for staying out all night, and not calling or anything. Not that her mother would have been home to answer her phone call.

"Ok"

They sat in silence again.

"So are you and Luke…..together?" Rory asked carefully.

"Ah….." Lorelai wasn't sure any more. She wasn't sure if she should or if she could, or even if she wanted to be with Luke.

"I'm not sure" she replied truthfully. She didn't want to lie to Rory.

"I mean…. do you want to be with Luke?" Rory asked again being cautious.

"I don't know" said Lorelai. She looked troubled, so Rory dropped the subject.

Do I wanna be with Luke? I have no idea. I mean kissing Luke was amazing. But if I screw it up….. then… no more Luke. No more coffee. No…more…. Luke. The thought of not having Luke in her life at all scared her a lot.

"Coffee?" asked Rory getting up and heading for the kitchen. Lorelai realised she hadn't had any coffee all morning.

"Hell yeah" said Lorelai jumping of the couch to follow Rory.

"Show me the coffee!" Lorelai chanted walking into the kitchen. Rory was standing staring into the cupboard.

"Ah mum. I don't think we have any coffee" said Rory guiltily.

"Wha?" Lorelai stoped her coffee chant and faced her daughter.

"No coffee. How can we have no coffee?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Um I don't know. Maybe because you wouldn't buy any at the store the other day" accused Rory, hands on her hips.

"Um yes well…..we were going to be late for the movie!" said Lorelai defending herself.

"We had 10 minutes" said Rory, rolling her eyes at her Mother.

"Yeah well…." she'd run out of excuses. "We'll just go to Luke's" She stoped. _Luke's? _

"Ok" said Rory oblivious to her mother's sudden stop. "But first I'm having a shower and getting change. I think some of the park came home in my hair". Rory headed out of the room.

_Luke's? _Thought Lorelai. _Can I see Luke? What will I say?_

Lorelai pondered this thought for the next 25 minutes or so why she showered and changed. She was currently walking through the, now spotless town square with Rory. She stoped still. Rory continued walking until she realised her mother wasn't beside her anymore. Lorelai was standing still starting at the Diner.

"Mum?" asked Rory.

"I can't go in" Lorelai replied wide-eyed, shaking her head.

"Mumm" groaned Rory. " I need coffee. You need coffee. Were going in" she said grabbing hold of her mothers arm and dragging her towards the Diner.

" We can go to…. The Market!" exclaimed Lorelai, starting to walk towards Doses'.

" No we can't" said Rory again pulling Lorelai towards Luke's. "Our coffee sucks. Luke's rules" she said.

"Mm" Lorelai couldn't argue. Luke's coffee was the greatest. Rory had now dragged Lorelai to the door of the Diner. She could see Luke inside serving customers. Now back dressed in his flannel skirt and backward baseball cap.

The door jingled as the girls entered the Diner. Luke looked up. Lorelai avoided his gaze and her and Rory sat down at a table in the corner.

Luke wasn't sure what was happening with them. If Lorelai wanted a 'them' or a 'us'. Or if she just thought it was all a huge mistake, and the result of too many beers.

He grabbed two coffee mugs and the jug of coffee and walked over to their table.

"Coffee?" asked Luke, setting down the cups.

"Ah yeah coffee would be great. Wouldn't coffee be great Rory? I love coffee. Rory Loves coffee." said Lorelai over enthusiastically.

"Ah yeah coffee would be great" Rory said looking at her mother wide eyed.

"Um ok" said Luke, as he poured them both coffees.

The girls were unusually quiet this morning. Apart from Lorelai's statement about 'how much her and Rory loved coffee. _Had Lorelai told Rory about the kiss? Of corse she'd told her. She tells her everything. How did Rory react?_

"You guys wanna order?" asked Luke suddenly. Lorelai who was already on edge at seeing Luke again. Dropped her coffee cup, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Ah shoot!" exclaimed Lorelai trying to clear it up. It had gone all over her and the table. Luke grabbed a cloth and was leaning across her to mop the coffee off the table. He was so close to her. Butterfly's appeared in Lorelai stomach. Luke straightened up, then realising how close he had been to her.

Rory watched the whole situation with curiosity. There was definitely chemistry between Luke and Lorelai. Then again they're always had been.

"Well I know I said I love coffee, but I didn't really want to be covered in it right at the moment" said Lorelai trying to clean herself up a bit.

"You can go upstairs and get changed or something if you want" offered Luke nervously.

"Into what?" asked Lorelai puzzled.

"Ah one of my shirts"

Lorelai was now clean and dry in one of Luke's flannel shirts._ Mm_. It was very cosy, no wonder Luke wore them all the time.

Luke had gone downstairs to give her time to change. He was pretty sweet actually. Lorelai starting to imagine what it would be like to be with Luke. Waking up next to him…..

"Lorelai"

She had drifted off into her own little dream would, and hadn't seen Luke come back in.

" Oh hi" she said, wrapping her arms self consciously around herself.

"So umm… do you think that we should…talk?" Luke asked nervously

"Talk about what?" she asked. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"About last night"

"Oh" Lorelai stiffened up.

"Um ah. I can't" she said

"You can't what?" asked Luke.

"I can't….. talk about last night. Not at the moment" said Lorelai not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Oh" said Luke. Disappointment and confusion apparent in his voice. He wasn't really sure how to react to that.

" I'm sorry. And thanks for the shirt" she said hurriedly, rushing out of the room, leaving a confused Luke behind.


	8. Realisations

**Author's note –** Thank-you all for reviews they rock. I love getting them. Ok this chapter could be an ending point. But if you guys want me to write more, and have any suggestions about where the story could go. I'll write more.

Ok, as I'm sure a few of you have noticed (screaming truth and Amanda) I may have misspelt something in the last chapter. I wrote Luke's skirt instead of shirt. Lol I cant believe I spelt that wrong lol. But u get the idea. Ha, Luke in a skirt – funny image.

**Amanda –**I totally agree with you, I think Amy did make them too comfortable with kissing, being together. I mean crossing the line between and friend, and more than friends is big, and most likely you'd freak out a bit, and have to decide weather you wanted to risk your friendship or not.

**ProFfeSseR –** Thanks for all your reviews. And yeah it is kind of sad for Luke, but never fear more is to come.

**Gilmoreaddict – **Don't worry – I'm a sucker for Happy Endings. :P

Here it is chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Realisations 

Lorelai hadn't been to the Diner since she'd run out wearing Luke's shirt two days ago.

She had run because she didn't know what she wanted. And she still had no idea. She was scared of screwing things up and making the wrong decision. But she knew one thing. She needed coffee, Luke's magic coffee. Her brain couldn't process all these 'Luke' thoughts without it. She had to have it.

"Ok" she said to Rory " I'm going to go in, ask for coffee, be pleasant and leave" said Lorelai trying to sound confident.

"What if he asks you about the other day?" asked Rory, playing devils advocate.

"Ah.." she hadn't thought about that.

"I'll tell him…. I'll tell him…. I'm still thinking!"

"Ok, go get 'em tiger!" said Rory pushing her mother in the general direction of the Diner.

"Wha? You're not coming with me?" she said staring panicked at her daughter.

"Nope. I've got to go to something from Lanes. You're a big girl you can do this" said Rory.

"Yeah I can do this" said Lorelai, and with that she was off. She was walking towards the Diner. She could see Luke inside, he was talking to someone. A women. Lorelai stoped. The woman was leaning in closer to Luke smiling at him. Oh my god, she was flirting with Luke. My Luke! She turned around prepared to stalk off home. _Wait. My Luke? He's not exactly my Luke…._ She slowed her pace. _ Am I jealous?_

_No I'm not jealous, as I …friend…. I am concerned that 'woman' whoever she is doesn't look…trust worthy. But do I think of him as my Luke?_

_My Luke. Luke Danes. Luke and Lorelai. Luke Danes. Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Danes?_

Argghhhh. Stupid head. Stop thinking those thoughts. I can't be with Luke. Can I? I have no idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

"Hello. The wonderful and fabulous Lorelai Gilmore speaking" answered Lorelai cheerfully. She had just eaten a whole packet of MnM's to cheer herself up and now she was on a sugar high.

"Hi Mum"

"Hey baby. Whatsup? Are you going to be home soon? Because I cant decided weather the blue top makes me look Hollywood glam or Streethooker."

"Ah yeah. I'm really sorry mum but I have to help Paris with stuff for the Franklin tonight"

"Ohh wha?"

"I already called Grandma, and she's fine with it "

"Really?"

"Well it's for school"

"Ah well yeah"

"I'm sorry for ditching you, I'll make it up. I promise"

"Yeah ok. Well have fun"

"Ok, might be bit hard with Paris, but ill try. Oh and Mum?"

"Yeah"

"Definitely Hollywood glam" Lorelai smiled

"Night"

"Night"

Hollywood here I come.

Lorelai turned into the driveway of her parent's house. She now had to face her parents all alone. Damn Paris, and that newspaper. And of corse Emily had ok'd Rory's absence, as it was for school. Actually Friday night dinners were like school. Mandatory. And you needed to get a late pass from Emily Gilmore, if you were late. And to ring before, if you were going to be away.

Lorelai wasn't looking forward to it.

She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a maid, different to the one last week. As usual.

She heard voices coming from the lounge room, she gave her coat and scarf to the maid, and went in.

Seated across from her parents was a man of about her own age.

"Lorelai" her mother called standing up to greet her. She seemed uncharacteristically happy. She was up to something.

The man sitting on the couch stood up to greet her.

"Lorelai this is Mark Edwards. He's a financial consultant" Emily smiled happily. Oh how she loved to play matchmaker.

Lorelai gave her mother a fake smile, and then turned to attention to the guy.

He held out his hand. " Hi. Its nice to meet you" he said politely. He was actually not too bad looking

"It's nice to meet you too" said Lorelai, shaking his hand.

Her mother sat opposite next to her father leaving the only empty seat next to… Surprise surprise, Mark. This was obviously a set up. Ah how depressing being set up on a date by your _mother._

"Wine, Lorelai?" Richard asked, getting up and walking to the drinks stand.

"Yes! Please Dad". As soon as she was given it, she gulped it down. She was going to need it.

"So Mark. Tell us. Hows the finance business going?" Emily asked eagerly. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well I still get people coming into my office saying 'Show me the money!"

Lorelai, halfway through a sip of wine, laughed.

"Ha" spilling a little wine.

"Lorelai!"

"Are you serious? People actually do that?

"Yep. Sad but true" said Mark, smiling at her.

Emily gave Lorelai a disproving stare. Then changed the subject.

"It's such a shame Rory couldn't be here tonight. But school work comes first of corse"

"Yep. She's too smart for her own good that girl" said Lorelai jokingly.

" I don't think one can ever be too smart Lorelai" Richard said tipping his glasses down to look at her " Knowledge is power"

"How old is your daughter?" Mark asked.

"16" Lorelai and Emily said at the same time.

"No mum, my daughter is 16, your daughter is…. Not 16" she wasn't about to shout her age out.

"16 wow" said Mark

"Yep" Lorelai smiled proudly.

The rest of dinner was pleasant enough. If you could really call dinner at her parents house pleasant. She had zoned out during some business talk. Her mind settling on a much nicer thought….Luke.

"Lorelai"

She was bought out of her happy land at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Why don't you and Mark go through to lounge. While I help Rosa with the dishes"

Lorelai stifled a laugh. A blatant attempt to get herself and Mark alone together. Her mother had never one in the whole history of Lorelai's life, helped the maids. She couldn't be bothered arguing with her mother, so she walked into the lounge room with Mark. He, like her probably didn't want to be set up on a date. And he probably didn't want to date her.

"A very subtle hint back there eh" said Mark turning to face her.

"Yeah that's Emily Gilmore alright. Subtle" replied Lorelai sarcastically.

"I know that this was sort of set up. But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?"

Ah what? He was asking her out? ehhh 

"Ah…" _Date Mark? Go out with Mark? _Even the thought of it felt wrong. Like she'd be cheating. Cheating on who? Luke?

And like a blow to the head she realise something that was staring her right in the face. _I wanna be with Luke, I think… I love Luke. I love Luke………… and that's all that should matter._

"Mark, you seem like a really nice guy, but you're not him"

And with that she turned around and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She raced back to Stars Hollow. She was going to see Luke and tell him how she felt. Tell him she wanted to be with him. That…. she loved him.

She pulled up in front of the Diner. Got out and rushed to the door. She stalled, with her hand on the door handle. _Can I really do this?_ The door opened from the other side. Luke stood there, just looking at her.

"Ah hi" she said meekly.

"Hi. You wanna come in?" he asked

She nodded and followed him inside.

He stood by the counter, waiting for her to talk. She started pacing the room.

"I came here to talk to you. To tell you... something" _God this is harder than I thought it would be_. Luke stood there waiting for her to continue.

_Now she was here, standing here in front of Luke. The words that were swimming around her side her head wouldn't form the right words. She didn't know to say what she felt, how she felt._ She stoped her pacing, and stood to face him.

_Luke. Luke. My Luke. I love Luke. _ And with that she crossed the room and kissed him. He was surprised at first but soon relaxed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was an amazing kiss, a mind-blowing kiss. Lorelai, putting all her thoughts and feelings towards Luke into it.

They pulled apart, panting slightly. She looked him straight in the eyes.

" I wanna be with you"

'**I wanna be with you, to hold you for the night, to be the one to hold you tight' – Mandy Moore song.**

**Wow, so I hope you guys liked this. This could be an ending spot. So tell me if you want more, or that this is a good end. Or that I should start a completely new GGFF. So let me know. Reviews Rock. Btw I don't know if I spelt 'subtle' wrong, or if I wrote a completely different word to what I meant, lol.**

**- Hayley xoxo**


End file.
